The invention relates to a contact element for connecting to a circuit board. The circuit board has at least one substrate layer, particularly an electrically insulating substrate layer. The circuit board also has at least one electrically conductive layer, particularly an internal electrically conductive layer. The electrically conductive layer is preferably connected to the substrate layer. The contact element is designed for connecting to the electrically conductive layer.
In systems known from the prior art in which a contact element, which, for example, is connected to a terminal or a connecting wire, an electrically conductive inner layer of the circuit board is connected to a connecting element, for example a soldering pin or the like. The contact element can then be attached to the soldering pin in the form of a plug connector.